


The Lords Command

by SummerDaze



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Short One Shot, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerDaze/pseuds/SummerDaze
Summary: Short and sweet little one shot I found while searching through old files.





	The Lords Command

'My Lord brother has issued you a reward, for your loyal service to house Stark.'

'Oh?' 

'He wishes to see you wed. To me.'

'No.' The rhythm of his sword across his whetstone didn't alter. 

'My pardons, my Lord? I don't quite understand. You have served house Stark - me - loyally. Always. You took me from the Vale, bought me North. You even joined the battle against the Long Night. I thought this reward would please you.'

'Gods, Sansa! None of that was for this! I laid my life in your service because it was the right thing to do. I owed you a debt.' His face was contorted in rage, the like of which she hadn't seen since she was a child in Kings Landing. 

'Oh.' 

How could she have gotten this so very wrong? She was a master at reading people. 

‘I had thought - there were times, while we were travelling - I thought you wished - to marry me.'

A pained look crossed his face. 'You are not some prize to be given away to the highest bidder or used to entice loyalty. You have spent far too much of you life without choices and freedoms. I thought your fool brother understood that.' 

'You never wished to marry me.'

'And if he commands it?'

'Men have started wars for less. Defiance in exchange for your freedom seems a pleasant way to die to me.'

'And if I command it?'

'You'd be a fool. I am not a gentle man. I am hard and demanding. I know no other way to be. Even if I did, I wouldn't change.'

He thought back to the whores in Kings Landing. He thought his words were fair. He had never been cruel. But he was demanding. He always left them satisfied, exhausted. Marked. He thought of his mark on her skin. It pained him nearly as much as it aroused him. 

'I was not born to lay with highborns.' He said resolutely. 

'I command you marry me, Sandor.'

'Why would you do such a thing, you little fool.'

'I would rather my husband didn't call me a fool.'

'Why?' He pressed.

'Because I love you.'


End file.
